1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an operation member and electronic devices having the same; in particular, to an operation member having a skirt member and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, knobs on electronic devices are commonly assembled with a knob sleeved onto a variable resistor. In order to provide smooth rotation, the knob and casing of the electronic device are assembled with a predetermined gap therebetween to avoid physical interference. However, when electronic devices are used in relatively poor operating environments, small particles such as powder, wood chips, dust, or any suspended particles can easily enter through the gap and gather on circuit boards inside the electronic device, which may cause damages due to short circuiting or reduce product life of electronic components on the circuit boards. Thus, the product life of the electronic device is substantially reduced which indirectly leads to cost up.